The Wish
by theshadowedmoon
Summary: Will Kurt's birthday wish come true? Kurt/Kitty pairing.
1. Part One

A/N: This is my first "Evolution" fic. I've only seen a few episodes, so please forgive any major inconsistencies. This is a Kurt/Kitty fic. They are so cute! Naturally, I do not own any of the characters, blah, blah, blah…  
  
Kurt Wagner stumbled down the stairs. He was too tired to trust himself to teleport to the dining room. He had spent the better part of the previous night battling with another English composition. He hated essays with a passion. The latest topic was to compare yourself with a character from one of the novels that the class had read that semester. Citations from the book were required.  
  
Kurt leaned against the heavy oak doors and practically fell into the dining room. He muttered "guten morgen" to the others gathered at the table and took his place. He pulled a plate of pancakes towards himself and was about to cut into it when he realized something was off. Blinking bleary eyes, Kurt struggled to focus on the stack of pancakes in front of him. In the exact center of the hotcakes was a single, lit birthday candle. Kurt simply stared at the flickering light, unable to comprehend what was going on.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted the other students.   
  
"Huh?" grunted Kurt.  
  
Xavier smiled patiently. "I do believe that today is your birthday, Mr. Wagner. At least it is according to your records."  
  
"Oh, yeah! It is! I forgot, ja." Kurt grinned, revealing pointed teeth. "Thank you all, very much."  
  
For a moment, he just stared at the candle. Kitty's voice broke him out of a trance.  
  
"Come on, Kurt. Make a wish before you get wax all over your pancakes," she teased.  
  
"I do not need to make a wish," murmured Kurt. "I have everything that I could wish for already."  
  
The students exchanged smiles. It was good being among friends. The ever-gruff Logan was the one that broke the mood.   
  
"Just blow out the candle, elf."  
  
Kurt smiled and leaned forward. Taking in a deep breath, he blew out the candle. In his most secret of hearts he made a wish. He glanced across the table at Kitty. She smiled brightly at him. She didn't even realize that she was that wish in the flesh. 


	2. Part Two

Kurt walked down the halls of Bayville High. There was a little extra bounce in his step that not even an early morning run-in with Principle Darkholme could take away. As he approached his locker, he found Scott leaning against the locker adjacent to his. The lean teenager gestured to Kurt's locker.  
  
"Look-y what you got," stated Scott with a grin.  
  
Kurt was surprised to find something taped to the locker door. It was a hand-drawn note, inked in brilliant primary colors. The paper proclaimed "Happy Birthday, Kurt! Love, Kitty." It was complete with girlish doodles. Kurt felt his cheeks grow warm.  
  
"Today is your lucky day, my friend," teased Scott.   
  
Kurt murmured incoherently as he carefully removed the note. He twisted the combination and opened his locker door. After a moment of staring at Kitty's message, he taped it to the inside of the locker. Next to him, Scott chuckled.   
  
"What?" asked Kurt defensively, his German accent thicker than normal.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
Kurt frowned at his friend and firmly shut his locker door. "What are you thinking, Scott?"  
  
The dark-haired boy shrugged his shoulders casually. "Just that you and Kitty get along really well…"  
  
"Worry about your own love life, ja?" replied Kurt, nodding towards Jean who was walking up to join them.  
  
Scott quickly turned his complete attention to the lovely red-head. As the three headed off to their last class, Kurt fell back a few paces, allowing Scott and Jean to walk ahead. He felt a tiny twinge of jealousy stab at his heart. The forlorn thought crossed his mind that he would never know the delight of walking side by side with a lovely girl. Who would want him? The real him. Kurt brushed aside the thought. It was his birthday and he was determined to enjoy the day no matter what. 


	3. Part Three

Kurt tapped his pencil against the desk top as his eyes scanned the math textbook. The teacher had assigned several pages of problems to work out for the next day. Kurt's tail swished impatiently as he struggled with an equation.  
  
"What a way to end my birthday, ja? Stupid algebra," muttered Kurt  
  
There was a soft knock at the door. Kurt sighed and raked his odd-shaped fingers through his thick hair. The last thing he needed was a distraction. He had already put this assignment off until right before bed. However, he didn't want to be rude to his friends who had been so generous to him today.  
  
"Come in!" he called, glancing sideways at the door.  
  
The door creaked open and Kitty poked her head in. "Hey, Kurt. Do you have a minute?"  
  
Kurt grinned. He didn't mind being distracted if it was Kitty. "Ja. Come in," he offered.  
  
Kitty stepped into the room. She smiled nervously and looked everywhere but at Kurt. The young man studied her curiously. He had never seen her so anxious.  
  
"Did you need something?" he prompted. He rose from his chair, stretching leisurely. He was surprised to see her blush.  
  
"I just wanted to give you…your birthday present," she murmured, ducking her head.  
  
Kurt tilted his head to the side. "But you already gave me a present, ja. At dinner…with the others."  
  
Kitty smiled shyly. "I have another gift for you."  
  
Kurt blinked his bright yellow eyes. "What?"  
  
"Close your eyes. And no peeking, Kurt Wagner!" she demanded, wagging her finger at him.  
  
The young man smiled and did as he was told. He could hear Kitty take a deep breath. Kurt was anxious to find out what the surprise was.  
  
Warm lips pressed against his. Kurt's eyes flew open. Kitty was leaning forward, kissing him softly. He stood frozen, too shocked to react. After a moment of hesitation, he dared to kiss her back.  
  
Kitty pulled away, her cheeks a crimson red. "Happy birthday, Kurt," she muttered under her breath. Then she became intangible and dropped through the floor.  
  
Kurt stared at the spot where she had been standing. His first kiss. He smiled to himself. Kitty had been a great kisser, just like he had always imagined. 


End file.
